Sadie Kane
Sadie Kane - jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Kronik Rodu Kane. Najmłodsze dziecko Juliusa i Ruby Kane thumb, młodsza siostra Cartera i jeden z najpotężniejszych potomków starożytnych egipskich faraonów. Na końcu ,,Cienia Węża" staje się trzecim najsilniejszym magiem na świecie obok Cartera i Amosa, choć ona jest najpotężniejsza w magii, może używać dużej ilości Słów Mocy. Biografia Sadie urodziła się w Kalifornii 17 marca 1998 roku, jako córka Ruby i Juliusa Kane, dwa lata po narodzinach ich pierwszego dziecka. W dniu jej szóstych urodzin ona i Carter walczyli o to, kto ma zdmuchnąć świeczki i wyzwolona w ten sposób energia spowodowała eksplozję tortu. Później w tym samym roku, gdy Ruby zmarła uwalniając Bastet z jej więzienia w Duat (gdzie walczyła z Apopisem). Chociaż Julius chciał zachować przy sobie zarówno Sadie jak i Cartera, ale rodzice Ruby, pan i pani Faust, rozpoczęli proces prawny i wygrali opiekę nad wnuczką, ograniczając tym samym spotkania Juliusa, Cartera i Sadie do dwóch dni w ciągu roku. Dom Życia mógł przy tym manipulować chcąc rozdzielić Sadie i Cartera. Sadie zaczęła żyć w Londynie, uczyć się tam i ostatecznie straciła amerykański akcent. W szkole miała dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki, Liz i Emmę. Ojciec dał jej kota Muffinkę, który okazał się gospodarzem bogini Bastet. Sadie czasami chodziła chodziła w księgarniach do działu egipskiego i czytała książki, które napisał jej ojciec, żeby czuć z nim więź. ''Czerwona Piramida'' Sześć lat po śmierci matki, Carter i Julius odwiedzają Sadie w Wigilię i idą do Muzeum Brytyjskiego. Tam Julius próbuje przywołać Ozyrysa, ale uwalnia też Neftydę, Izydę, Horusa i Seta. Izyda wstępuje w ciało Sadie, a Horus wybiera jej brata. Set w międzyczasie porywa Juliusa, który stał się gospodarzem Ozyrysa. Wkrótce brat Juliusa, Amos, zabiera Cartera i Sadie na Brooklyn, gdzie wyjawia im prawdę o ich pochodzeniu i o tym, że są magami. Wkrótce zostają zaatakowani przez długoszyich i muszą uciekać. Ona i Carter są w stanie uciec do pierwszego nomu z pomocą Bastet i Ziyi Rashid. Tam Sadie ma wizję Ozyrysa, który został oszukany przez Seta na własnych urodzinach tysiące lat temu. Poza tym ona i Carter uczą się podstaw magii, ale ich szkolenie zostaje przerwane, gdy obecny najwyższy lektor, Iskandar, umiera i zostaje zastąpiony przez Michela Desjardinsa, który każe ich zabić za przy jmowanie bogów. Sadie i Carter uciekają do Paryża, unikają Domu Życia i spotykają się ponownie z Bastet. Starając się znaleźć sposób na pokonanie Seta, ona i Carter podróżują do Krainy Umarłych, gdzie spotyka Anubisa, który okazuje się być chłopakiem, którego widziała podczas podróży swojego ba. Po rozmowie na cmentarzu w Nowym Orleanie, Anubis daje jej pióro prawdy po zadaniu jej trzech pytań, na które musiała odpowiedzieć trzymając je w ręku i złożeniu przez nią obietnicy, że nie będzie kłamać i będzie słuchać jego matki, Neftydy. Stamtąd Sadie i Carter wyruszają, żeby spotkać się z Amosem i Ziyą oraz powstrzymać Seta. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy, Sadie staje się okiem Izydy, a Set zdaje sobie sprawę, że był kontrolowany przez Apopisa. Dziewczyna używając jego tajnego imienia zmusza go do przysięgi, że będzie wspólnie z nimi walczył przeciwko Apopisowi i nie zwróci się przeciwko nim. Sadie prosi Izydę, żeby opuściła jej ciało i wraca na Brooklyn z bratem i wujem. ''Ognisty Tron'' Po wzroście sił chaosu, Carter i Sadie decydują trzymać się swojego planu ożywienia boga słońca, Ra, poprzez znalezienie i odczytanie trzech części Księgi Ra. Decydują się nie mieszać w to swoich uczniów z Domu Brooklynskiego. Pierwszy fragment znajduje się w Muzeum Brooklynskim. Sadie nakrywa 2 swoich uczniów, Walta i Jaz, na trzymaniu się tam za ręce. Dziewczyna czuje ukłucie zazdrości, bo lubi Walta. Spędziła 5 miesięcy myśląc o Anubisie, a teraz Walt najwyraźniej lubi kogoś innego. Miejsce pobytu drugiego zwoju jest nieznane, a trzeci jest w posiadaniu rosyjskiego maga Vlada Mienszykowa, który chce zaatakować Dom Brooklynski. Sadie wyjeżdża, żeby spędzić swoje urodziny w Londynie. Okazuje się, że Sadie wpadła w pułapkę przygotowaną przez Nechbet, sępią boginię i Babiego, boga pawiana, których gospodarzami okazują się dziadkowie dziewczyny. Ucieka przed nimi po całym Londynie i spotyka Anubisa, od którego dostaje nóż potrzebny do obudzenia Ra. Anubis pocałował ją, gdy chciał życzyć jej wszystkiego najlepszego. Po Sadie przyjeżdża bóg karłów, Bes. Później dołącza do nich Carter i wyruszają do Rosji, do Sankt Petersburga. Tam Sadie i Carter włamują się do 18 nomu i kradną drugi fragment Księgi Ra. Byli świadkami rozmowy Vlada z Setem. Sadie uwalnia boga, który zobowiązuje się pomóc rodzeństwu. Podczas próby ucieczki Carter zostaje ukąszony przez dwugłowego węża. Set obiecuje zdradzić Sadie miejsce pobytu Ziyi Rashid i miejsce ukrycia ostatniego fragmentu Księgi Ra, ale ona musi mu najpierw zwrócić jego sekretne imię. Sadie zgadza się, a potem leczy Cartera wymawiając jego ren. Po rozmowie Cartera i Sadie chłopak ślubuje uratować Ziyę z pomocą Besa, a dziewczyna wyrusza wraz z Waltem szukać trzeciej części Księgi. Sadie dowiaduje się, że Walt umiera z powodu klątwy Tutanchamona. Dziewczyna jest tym wstrząśnięta. W miejscu ukrycia ostatniego zwoju zostają zaatakowani przez złote rzymskie mumie. W wydostaniu się z tej sytuacji pomaga im bóg Ptah wysyłając do Cartera i Besa. Carter, Ziya, Bes, Sadie i Walt wracają do Kairu. We śnie ba Cartera wędruje do Domu Brooklynskiego, który jest atakowany przez Dom Życia. Walt i Ziya postanowili wrócić do Nowego Yorku, a Sadie, Walt i Bes wyruszają w głąb Duat, żeby obudzić Ra. W domu spokojnej starości spotykają Tauret, boginię hipopotamicę. Ona pomaga im znaleźć Ra i obudzić go. Bóg jest bardzo stary i zachowuje się jak małe dziecko. Jednak stracili zbyt dużo czasu na poszukiwania i Mienszykow był już przy więzieniu Apopisa i uwalniał go. Trio wraz z Ra spotyka rodziców Cartera i Sadie oraz boga księżyca- Chonsu. Dowiadują się, że jeśli pokonają go w senet zyskają dodatkowe trzy godziny, a jeśli Chonsu wprowadzi swój pionek na metę jedno z nich będzie musiało oddać mu swoje ren. Jeden raz mu się to udało i Bes oddał mu swoje ren, żeby Sadie i Carter mogli powstrzymać Apopisa. Rodzeństwo staje twarzą w twarz z Vladem, który stał się gospodarzem węża chaosu. Desjardins przybywa i odpędza Apopisa na kilka miesięcy albo tygodni, żeby dać im trochę więcej czasu, ale żeby to zrobić musiał poświęcić swoje życie. Sadie i Carter przybywają do Domu Brooklynskiego na koniec bitwy. Sadie przywołuje moc Izydy i tłumaczy wszystkim co się stało, kiedy obudzili Ra. Bes kończy w domu opieki, nie pamiętając, kim jest. Amos zostaje najwyższym lektorem. Sadie obiecuje wyleczyć Besa i Walta. Ra ponownie zostaje królem bogów. ''Cień Węża'' Anubis odwiedza Sadie na tańcach w jej szkole, żeby powiedzieć jej o szut i jak może być kluczem do pokonania Apopisa. To powoduje, że Sadie wymyśla plan przywrócenia ren Besa przy użyciu jego szut. Anubis tańczy z nią, ale przybywa Szu przypominając Anubisowi, że nie może się spotykać z Sadie, bo za bardzo się do niej zbliżył. Podczas, gdy Carter i Ziya wraz z duchem złego maga Setne udają się, by znaleźć i złapać cień Apopisa, Sadie i Walt wyruszają, aby znaleźć szut Besa. W czasie podróży Walt stara się powiedzieć jej coś o jego zbliżającej się śmierci. W ruinach, gdzie jest ukryty cień Besa, są zmuszeni wziąć udział w polowaniu bogini Neith. Sadie pokonuje Neith dzięki oszustwie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Walt podąża ścieżką Anubisa(robi coś, na co nikt inny się wcześniej nie zdobył) ze względu na jego umiejętności i przyjaźń z bogiem śmierci. Anubis pojawia się wbrew zakazowi i pyta Walta, czy zgadza się na to co wcześniej ustalili. Chłopak zgadza się, bo zarówno on, jak i Anubis, nie chce opuszczać Sadie. Walt, używając resztek swojej energii, wiąże szut Besa z figurką uszebti, ucząc Sadie zaklęcia, żeby mogła to samo zrobić Apopisowi, bo on nie będzie żył na tyle długo. W tym samym czasie Anubis pociesza Sadie i wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie mogą się spotykać. Po instrukcjach Walta, Sadie rzuca przeciwieństwo wyklęcia na cień, żrby przywrócić Besa do normalnego stanu. Walt umiera i kiedy Sadie szka Anubisa, jego nie ma. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, Walt wraca do życia i tworzy portal do Cartera oraz ostrzega ją, że Setne ich oszukał i że, żeby pozbyc się Apopisa wystarczy rzucić wyklęcie na uszebti w jego obecności. Zdezorientowana powrotem Walta i zniknięciem Anubisa, Sadie zagląda w głąb Duat i wreszcie rozumie ich plan. Anubis wybrał Walta jako gospodarza i połączył z nim swoje siły życiowe. Skonfundowana faktem, że dwaj faceci, których uwielbia są w tym samym ciele, Sadie przechodzi przez portal. Sadie przybywa do Cartera i Ziyi w samą porę, żeby uratować ich przed Setne, ponownie go wiąże i uwalnia brata i Ziyę. Potem więzi szut Apopisa w posążku, ale cień wzywa armię demonów. Z pomocą bohaterom rusza armia emerytowanych bogów prowadzonych przez Tauret i Besa. Bóg karłów transportuje ich na brzeg rzeki, gdzie zostają zabrani przez Ra na jego słoneczną barkę. Sadie widzi jak Ra wybiera Ziyę jako swojego gospodarza i odradza się. Po powrocie do pierwszego nomu, Sadie przyjmuje Izydę z powrotem do swojego ciała, podczas gdy Carter robi to samo z Horusem, i przyłącza się do walki ze zbuntowanymi magami, starając się ich przekonać, że Sara Jacobi i Kwai współpracują z Apopisem i przyjmowanie bogów nie jest złe. Kiedy Jacobi prawie zabija Sadie, Walt/Anubis ratuje ją i obiecuje, że nie pozwoli by ktoś ją skrzywdził. Imponuje jej tym, dzięki czemu dziewczyna czuje się bezpieczna. Walt/Anubis pokonuje Sarę, ale Kwai, opętany przez Apopisa, próbuje doprowadzić do tego, żeby Sala Wieków się zawaliła. Sadie używa Ma'at żeby go powstrzymać. Rebelianci przechodza na stronę Kanów i Sadie widzi jak jej brat zajmuje należne mu miejsce faraona Domu Życia. Wraz z innymi bogami i magami, Sadie walczy przeciw Apopisowi i widzi jak Ra zostaje przez niego połknięty. Gdy pozostali rozpraszali Apopisa, Sadie, używając mocy swojej i Izydy, podczas gdy Carter korzystał z mocy Horusa, rzuca wyklęcie na szut Apopisa, ostatecznie go niszcząc. Ra i Ziya powracają bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. W wyniku pokonania Apopisa bogowie opuszczają ziemię. Po zwycięstwie, Sadie i Carter odwiedzają Krainę Umarłych. Dziewczyna rozmawia z matką, która pomaga jej uporządkować jej uczucia do Walta/Anubisa. Ruby mówi Sadie, że Anubis będzie mógł przebywać na ziemi, ponieważ Walt został jego stałym gospodarzem i że będzie to dobre dla nich obu, ponieważ będą mogli prowadzić normalne życie. Ruby pomaga jej zrozumieć, że ona ma teraz szansę na miłość i nie musi już wybierać. Kiedy Bastet ujawnia, że musi opuścić ziemię razem z innymi bogami, Sadie jest smutna, ale pozwala jej odejść i żegna się z nią. Na końcu Walt/Anubis odwiedza Sadie, która postanowiła zastosować się do rad matki i zaczyna z nimi związek i tańczą na dachu Domu Brooklynskiego. Wygląd Sadie jest w dużym stopniu podobna do swojej mamy, a w małym do ojca i Cartera. Ma jasną skórę, mocno niebieskie oczy i włosy koloru karmelu i zazwyczaj robi sobie kolorowe pasemka. Jest wzrostu Cartera. Najczęściej zakłada glany, poszarpane jeansy i słuchawki. Zazwyczaj nosi też amulet tit, który dostała od swojego ojca. Później, kiedy Izyda opuściła jej ciało, część swojej mocy zostawiła w amulecie i Sadie przestała go nosić, żeby nie czuć pokusy połączenia się z boginią. Osobowość Sadie Kane jest sarkastyczna, buntownicza i często zdumiewa ludzi swoim ciętym językiem i silną naturą. Nie boi się łamać zasad. Lubi dokuczać swojemu starszemu bratu, Carterowi i często drwi ze swoich przyjaciółek, Liz i Emmy, które ciągle szalały z powodu chłopców, mimo że sama czasami tak robi. Sadie jest również fanką Adele. Jest zdecydowana i uparta. Bardzo kocha swoich rodziców i chciałaby spędzić z nimi więcej czasu. Jest również przywiązana do swojego kota Muffinki, swoich przyjaciół i swojego brata, mimo że często nadaje mu przezwiska i tego nie okazuje. Lubi gumę do żucia, która pomaga jej się koncentrować. W jej narracji zostało pokazane, że dziewczyna skrycie podkochuje się w Anubisie, bogu pogrzebów. W Tronie Ognia polubiła Walta, maga, który umiera z powodu klątwy rzuconej na jego przodka. Nie mogła się zdecydować, kogo bardziej lubi- Walta czy Anubisa. W Cieniu Węża Walt staje się pierwszym ,,gospodarzem" Anubisa, dając im szansę, by byli z nią bez przeszkód. Po rozmowie z Carterem i matką zrozumiała, że nie musi już wybierać i może być z nimi oboma. Może być również postrzegana jako opiekuńcza osoba, ponieważ często odwiedzała Besa, kiedy był w domu opieki po wydarzeniach z Tronu Ognia. Postanowiła również odnaleźć jego szut, żeby na powrót stał się bogiem karłów i nie był już pustą skorupą. Moce i umiejętności Pomimo braku specjalnego wykształcenia, Sadie jest bardzo potężnym magiem i nauczyła się wielu zaklęć od Izydy. Gdy gościła boginię, hieroglify pojawiające się w czasie rzucania zaklęć były złote, a nie niebieskie. Sadie jest bardzo biegła w magii i potrafi zmieniać wygląd swojego ba, co nigdy nie udało się Carterowi. Została trzecim najpotężniejszym magiem świata, zaraz po Carterze i Amosie, i może używać największej ilości Słów Mocy. 'Znajomość hieroglifów: '''Odkąd gościła Izydę, Sadie może czytać hieroglify. Jest najlepszym magiem w dziedzinie magii. Sadie może też czytać długie i skomplikowane zaklęcia jak podczas wysyłania Seta do Duat, budzenia Ra i czytania fragmentu Księgi o Pokonaniu Apopisa. Sadie potrafiła tworzyć portale, zmieniać swoją laskę w różne zwierzęta, używać Słów Mocy i magii żywiołów. Relacje Carter Kane Sadie jest młodsza od Cartera o dwa lata. Mogli spotykać się tylko dwa razy w roku i dlatego nie wykształciły się między nimi prawie żadne relacje. Sadie była zazdrosna o to, że Carter może spędzać dużo czasu z ojcem, a Carter o to, że Sadie nie musi ciągle podróżować i może chodzić do szkoły. W trakcie wydarzeń w ''Czerwonej Piramidzie wykształcają się pomiędzy nimi ciepłe, rodzinne relacje. Potem wspólnie uczyli innych potomków faraonów ścieżek poszczególnych bogów. W Tronie Ognia Sadie poznaje jego sekretne imię, ale postanowiła nigdy go nikomu nie zdradzać. Później w ''Cieniu Węża ''stwierdza, że woli, żeby to Carter był liderem i wierzy, że będzie z niego wspaniały król. Anubis Od pierwszego spotkania z Sadie jest nią zainteresowany. Często odwiedza ją w ciągu całej trylogii, a jedyną rzeczą uniemożliwiającą ich związek jest fakt, że on jest bogiem. W ''Cieniu Węża ''inni bogowie zabraniają Anubisowi kontaktować się z Saidie, ponieważ za bardzo się do niej zbliżył. Sadie 1 by cazuuki-d6wli1l.png Irritated sadie by cazuuki-d7b99q5.png 7a1302c1ac3163245e3cd2d753060246.jpg Sadie anubis i can t intervene by justixoxo-d4y5vih.png The last waltz for now by tottiewoodstock-d71ahba.jpg The-Kane-s-all-together-the-kane-chronicles-32776681-1200-845.jpg The House of Life by TheInkgirl.jpg Greek vs egyptian by spiralninja05-d4n99r6.jpg Explosion on christmas eve by flockeinc-d5tddpz.jpg A riordan halloween by teenavatar-d30n5l5.jpg A gift from the dog headed boy by xxanimefangurlxx-d5i1q92.jpg A dance with death by tottiewoodstock-d6xmpmw.jpg 183px-Carter i Sadie 2.png 166px-Sadie Kane 1.png A gift from the dog headed boy by xxanimefangurlxx-d5i1q92.jpg A riordan halloween by teenavatar-d30n5l5.jpg A dance with death by tottiewoodstock-d6xmpmw.jpg 183px-Carter i Sadie 2.png 166px-Sadie Kane 1.png The-Kane-s-all-together-the-kane-chronicles-32776681-1200-845.jpg The House of Life by TheInkgirl.jpg Greek vs egyptian by spiralninja05-d4n99r6.jpg Explosion on christmas eve by flockeinc-d5tddpz.jpg the_last_waltz__for_now__by_tottiewoodstock-d71ahba.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Bożkowie Kategoria:Egipscy magowie Kategoria:Rodzina Kane Kategoria:Dobro